


Karkat the Killer

by carcinoGeneticist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism, Creepypasta, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist/pseuds/carcinoGeneticist





	Karkat the Killer

“yo vantas!” called a certain blonde haired douche.

Karkat huffed and attempted to shove his pointed nose further into his book. He couldn’t take another slash of verbal abuse from the stoic hipster.

“you can’t hide from me vant-ass,“ he barked.

His recent outbursts were extremely out of character for his normal poker-faced self. The Knight of Time ripped the book out of the troll’s hands and discarded it. Karkat, already sporting a black eye from the same boy, didn’t do anything. He didn’t even cringe.

“where the hell have you been?”

“TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE, I’VE BEEN RIGHT HERE. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LOOKING?” Karkat wasn’t really worried about anything more than a black eye.

Dave just gruffed and walked to the other side to of the lab. Seeing his opportunity, Karkat stood and quickly retrieved his book before darting out of the room to the Transportalizer. He began to twitch violently as he rushed. This had been happening quite frequently whenever he was around Dave. He had a brief conversation with Rose and she said he had some symptoms of Psychosis. She said symptoms, so she didn’t give him anything to help with it. 

Karkat didn’t think he was crazy. Everything he did was right and just. Even the killing of Tavros’s last Futa Spawn player, or when he attacked and almost killed the crazy clown: everything he did had a reason. 

When Karkat heard Dave bellow after him, he ran into his room. Collapsing on his bed, he felt it again. It was that feeling that made his stomach turn. It was that feeling that made his hair go white (l!ter@lly). It was that feeling that made him want to hurt. Karkat sat in his bed in an attempt to calm himself down once again. It worked last time, why not now? He looked at himself in the mirror by his wall. His roots had turned white, his skin lost it’s gray, and his eyes were starting to turn red. He sat in the middle of his floor and began to meditate. Very slowly at first, he could sense the hatred seeping back inside of his mind.

A quaint knock on his door brought his mind back from his concentration. Every emotion that he had just defeated boiled back into his main sequence. The thought of it being Dave had his eyes go entirely red and his hair was whiter than the hipsters. His fangs ripped through his mouth and a white scar appear down his right eye in the shape of a slash. Doc Scratch entered the room and froze in shock at what Karkat had become. The troll tried his hardest to register that it was Doc who had entered his room. After a few deep breaths, he could see more color than just red. Karkat’s breathing had slowed to it’s normal speed, and his appearance faded into originality. 

“WHAT... DO YOU WANT,” he huffed between pants.

“I simply wanted to give you your reward-” he was cut off.

“MY WHAT?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?”

Karkat puffed once again. “I’m sorry for interrupting you; now what do you mean by ‘reward’?”

“Being as you were the only player in your session not to die completely, or reach god tier, I found it necessary to see what you had been up to recently. Much to my dismay, I found the abuse you had been suffering from the Knight of Time.”

He stopped and waited for Karkat to respond. When he didn’t, the faceless man continued with his speech.

“I would like to give you to a friend of mine. If you accept, you are to leave all of this behind and train with him on your prize Earth. He has had his eye on you for quite some time, as I have, but he would like your service in a much more useful way.”

The troll looked shocked. “SO WHAT? YOU’RE JUST GOING TO LET SOME STRANGE HUMAN, ONE TO WHOM I’VE NEVER MET, AND HAVE ME BE HIS LITTLE SLAVE OR SOME SHIT?!”

“That is not at all my intention. I simply wanted to send you somewhere you could use your gift to a better advantage.”

Karkat was infuriated, “DID YOU REALLY JUST CALL MY MUTATION A FUCKING GIFT? I HAVE PSYCHOSIS IN THE EXTREME DEGREE WITH HORRID FITS OF ANGER AND AN INSATIABLE BLOODLUST. HOW DARE YOU CALL IT A GIFT!”

“I need you to calm down. The person of which I would like to set as your guardian will help you control it and use it as a power, rather than a curse. I was simply thinking of what would be in your best interest.” The round headed man stated calmly. “Not to mention that if you say yes, you will be removed from your duties as the Knight of Blood and your responsibilities in this session will be terminated from being your worry. You will not be heeded by the rules of the game, and you will be permitted to enter God Tier without death or bindment to the game. The choice is yours.”

“HOW LONG DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE STUCK WITH THIS OTHER GUY?”

“If you allow me to pass you onto him, it won’t be my decision. You will no longer be my responsibility.”

“SO, NO DAVE? NO SOBER CLOWNS? NO BLIND EX-MATESPRITS?”

“No one from the session, until the session is over. If you go with my friend, you are going to the prize Earth. The one that the other players will be sent to after the war on Skaia. So, what do you say?”

“Okay,” he whispered.

The sudden decrease in volume took Doc Scratch off guard. He almost didn’t hear the troll. When Doc was about to ask for Karkat to repeat his answer, Karkat suddenly stood and walked over to his closet. Pulling out a black and red messenger bag, the troll pushed a few pairs of clothes, his over sized book, and his husktop into the open mouth. 

“Wait!” Doc suddenly burst.

“WHAT?”

“You are going to need to empty your Sylladex. Once on the new Earth you lose your ability to do use it.” 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING...” Karkat broke off into a string of curses as he emptied his sylladex. Various chairs, tables, and weapons were dumped onto the floor of the Knight’s room. “IS THAT IT?! CAN I FINALLY GO NOW?”

“Of course Knight.”

Doctor Scratch opened a portal from thin air. It swirled into a black and white abyss. Scratch motioned for Karkat to enter. The troll boy jumped off of the ground, his hair turning white once again, and into the swirling vortex.

>>


End file.
